Those Little Moments
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Macon's favorite niece has always been Lena. Lena's favorite uncle has always been Macon. This is little snippets of those moments they've shared. Series of oneshots.
1. Storms and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Caster Chronicles. I would like to dedicate this one shot series to Fogs of Gray (look her up, she's fantastic) and CelestiasFaithful. They write really amazing Caster Chronicles stories, especially Fogs, since her's are more Macon-centric. So, check out these two! They're gifts from God. Next to me, of course. **

**Summary: One stormy night, Macon realizes just how much he means to his young niece, Lena Duchannes.**

Macon felt exhaustion pulling at his eyes. He should be sleeping. He hadn't slept in a long time. But Lena kept having nightmares. She would wake up, shrieking bloody murder, and Macon would run into her room to make sure she was all right. A yawn pulled at his mouth. Since his nights were preoccupied, he had to spend his days researching. This was posing a problem for his health. The wind and rain battered the windows of his study. Macon shook his head sadly. Lena was having another nightmare. Soon, she would wake up, calling for her mother or father. Macon would run up, and she would cling to him, but not before that flash of disappointment came to her eyes. Macon knew that he could never be her father. He didn't try to be. Lena knew he wasn't her father, and she didn't love him in the unconditional way a child loves their parent. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, and Lena screamed. Macon got up wearily, relenting to another sleepless night. But it was the words that came from his niece's mouth that made him stop cold.

"UNCLE MACON!" That was the first time she had ever called him by his name during the night. He rushed up to her room, and opened the door. Instantly, a tiny flannel bundle threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around his middle. "Is that you?" Macon hugged her back reassuringly, and nodded.

"It's me," he told her. "What happened?" Lena took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I had a nightmare," she began. "And I woke up, calling for you, but you never came." Macon scooped an arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms. She cuddled against his chest as he carried her to his bed.

"I'm here," he said, setting her down in her covers. "I'll always be here." Lena stared up at him.

"It was the worst nightmare ever," she cried passionately.

"I'm fairly certain that the one about the vampire gorilla was scarier," Macon commented dryly, tucking her in. Lena shook her head emphatically.

"It was scary because when I woke up, I thought you weren't going to come." Macon stared at his niece. Her eyes were wide, staring unblinkingly at him. Macon pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Well, I came," he said quietly. "And I'll stay for as long as you want." Lena yawned.

"Can you stay here?" She asked. "I don't want you to ever go." Macon sighed and lay down on the bed.

"Of course," he said, and put his arms around her.

"I love you Uncle M." Macon's throat tightened. He hadn't heard anyone say that in so long. He kissed her hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too."

Xx

When Lena woke up, she was nestled in Macon's chest. Her uncle was breathing deeply. Lena planted a kiss on his cheek, and he woke up.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you." Macon sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nonsense," he said. "It was about time I woke up anyway." Lena looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Macon nodded.

"Of course."

"Can I stay at Ravenwood more often?" She asked. Macon's eyes widened, and then he smiled. Lena had never seen him smile before. He looked so much younger.

"I would like that very much, Lena," he murmured. Lena threw her arms around his neck. Without a moment's hesitation, her favorite uncle hugged her back.


	2. Stories of The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Caster Chronicles. So, second one-shot. I hope people enjoy it. Wow, haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry, but I had so many other stuff, I just totally forgot about this. But it's here! Please forgive me! **

**Summary: Lena wants a bedtime story to help her fall asleep. So her uncle tells her the story of the broken Duke Macon and how his niece, Princess Lena, saved him. **

Macon tucked Lena in bed and kissed her forehead. He prepared to get up when Lena's arms tightened around him.

"Story?" His nine-year-old niece asked. Macon sighed, and nodded. He sat down on the bed, and gently pried her little hands away from his neck.

"If you want a story, you must lie still," he told her. Lena nodded, pulled the quilt up to her chin, and waited expectantly. Macon racked his brains for a story. He very well couldn't tell her the ones Silas had occasionally told him when he was feeling generous. Those had all been the same: "Casters are evil, Incubuses must eradicate them, no, I don't care what you think, or what you feel, or that you have feelings in general. In fact, I hate you, and I will mentally scar you for years, simply because I am racist and abusive, and you don't want to follow my twisted logic." He didn't actually say that, but Macon caught the undertone. Suddenly, Macon had an idea. Lena had shown how much she cared about Macon. It was time for him to repay the favor.

"All right," he said. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a Duke. His name was Duke Macon. Now, Duke Macon's family was very rich and powerful. But when Duke Macon fell in love with a commoner, the family disowned him. So Duke Macon was living alone in his castle, without anyone who loved him."

"I thought only royalty had castles," Lena interrupted.

"Duke Macon was very rich, almost like royalty," Macon explained. "Now, one day, Duke Macon learned that his sister, Queen Izabel, was going to have a child. Duke Macon knew that everyone in his family hated him. They looked at him with disgust whenever they saw him, so Duke Macon rarely showed his face."

"That must be so sad," Lena said softly. Macon nodded.

"It was," he murmured. "It really was. For nine months, everyone in Duke Macon's family blathered on about the royal birth. Duke Macon made sure to stay away. He didn't want to be near this child, who would soon be corrupted with thoughts on how horrible her uncle was. Until the day she was born. The family called a truce, and technically, forced Duke Macon to visit his newborn niece, the Princess Lena. Duke Macon didn't want to go, but, by royal decree, he had to. So he made his way to the Duchannes Palace. He could feel everyone's disgusted eyes on him as he walked into the Princess's room. Princess Lena was fussing, and no one could calm her down. So Queen Izabel handed her to Duke Macon. Instantly, the Princess stopped crying. She stared at her uncle in undiluted love and adoration. Duke Macon didn't want his heart to soften. He had suffered too much in his life, had been hurt too much. But when he saw that tiny, fragile, perfect little life in his hands, he softened. The girl had a hold on his heart that would never let go. The Duke," Macon took a deep breath, hoping his voice wouldn't crack, "Instantly loved his little niece. So when her parents died, he helped raise the Princess."

"But why?" Lena asked softly. "If the family hated him so much?" Macon took another shuddering breath.

"Because the Princess didn't," he explained. "She loved him unconditionally, and he loved her the same way. The end." Macon made to get up, but Lena clung to his hand.

"The Princess loved him a lot, you know," she said solemly. "She always did, from the moment she saw him." Macon smiled at his niece, his own little princess.

"I know."


End file.
